TDI Scream
by matthewvill34
Summary: Do you want to die tonight? The TDI kids all go to the same hight school where the killer Ghostface is killing them off one by one. Follow them as they try to survive and find out who the killer is. Has all TD characters and all from TDROTI
1. Chapter 1

ok hey people! Its matt4321 again with a NEW story! :D ok this is a scream but with TDI characters. before i start just wanted to say that i have a BIG ideas for this like i might do a sequel or a part 2 ( yes they are different ) so in a couple of chapters i want all of you to please tell me if you want a part 2 or maybe a part 3.

this is also going to have all of the total drama characters in it also a couple of tdroti characters, but I'm not going to use Stacy ( i don't know what to do with her) ,cameron ( have to many nerds ) ,mike ( NO ),sam ( had an idea for a type of pervert but i had to lower to amount of people I'm using ) ,or scott ( come on i can just use the ideas for him on Duncan, Al, Brick, Dj , or maybe even lightning. I am also not using Ezekiel or eva mostly because Ezekiel ugh i don't know how to out him in here same for eva, sorry to people who like them. ( i like them )

only 2 more thing i have to say I'm going to have ( counts in head ) about 7 couples and chris/chef/Blainely are working together on the news chris and blainely are co-host and chef is the camera man, and al and anne marie are brother and sister so are lindsay and Geoff. Blainely is also the mom of lindsay and Geoff

i think thats all... so pls read and review this is my 1st story and it would mean a lot. :D

ps: i have no idea who the main person will be and sorry the authors note was long just had a lot to say

" these movies are sooo boring " said justin sitting on the green couch next to DJ on his left and lightning on his right as stab 3 ended

" what are you talking about these movies are amazing! " Dj yelled getting up and walking to the kitchen.

" i think he means that the movies are stupid, right dude, " lightning smiled at justin and popping his knuckles, and fowling DJ into the kitchen.

" thats _exactly_ what i mean," justin said walking with lightning " the whole idea of some guy who thinks of killing as a type of sexual release and making a movie about it? really has hollywood really ran out of _good_ ideas" he put his hands up in the air as lightning rolled his eyes.

" whatever i like the stab movies," Dj replied putting more popcorn into the microwave.

" as mush as i would _love_too keep listening to you guys talk about movies, i'm going to the bathroom," lightning said setting down his drink and leaving the kitchen.

" ok so justin what don't you like 'bout the stab movies," he said

" ok well the 1st 3 movies i really liked but then in stab 4 where they bring in time travel, really, come on that shit is stupid! Then in stab 7 in the 1st like 5 minutes theres the beginning of stab 6 so if stab 6 in a movies in stab 7, then really stab 6 is just a fake movie inside of a movie so they shouldn't even count as stab 6 as a stab movie. So its just 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, but wait theres more if stab 6 is a fake movie in a movie then stab 5 and 4 aren't even stabs too, because they had the same characters in all 3 of them so really its just 1, 2, 3, 7 "

Dj just stood there and took a sip of his pepsi " You my friends are... just over thinking it,"

justin rolled his eyes at this " or maybe the directors were under thinking it," justin spat back.

" well all i ca- " Dj was stopped by the phone ringing. " ugh who's calling' at 3 in the morning,"

" a bank, a cop, FBI, you never know," lightning said in a sing song voice, walking back into the living room.

Lightning walked over to the couch with the floor creaking and picked up the phone

" hello ,"

" hello?,"

" who is this? "

" who is _this?_"

" this is Lightning jones,..are you calling for justin?"

"maybe... maybe not," he was getting annoyed and rolled his eyes.

Lightning stood there thinking of who this could be " is this tyler? Ok tyler this is a sucky prank. Your ghost face voice sucks, but i give you props for the timing. I got to go were gonna watch another movie,"

" .. this isn't tyler," the voice said getting madder

" this isn't? Then_who_ is this? "

" The last person you will ever see alive!"

" Dude, this isn't funny!" lightning yelled. who the hell is this? lightning thought.

" thats cuz this is a horror movie, not a comedy! You have to fight to stay alive, you have to fight to stay alive lightning!," he almost dropped the phone hearing his own name.

" how do you know my name?"

" oh poor lightning you get the best part in the movie," the voice laughed

" If this is a horror movie then were are you?" lightning shot back knowing this was the wrong thing to say.

" well thats actually a really good question, but let me tell you something... wheres Dj and justin," lightning ended the call and through the phone on the floor and ran into the kitchen.

" JUSTIN...DJ! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! ,"

" were over here," justin said walking down the staircase with Dj behind him." woah .. whats with the knife? "

" we have to get out of here! Now. " lightning said going towards the front door.

" AH! ," the 3 boys screamed as the kitchen phone ringed.

lightning slowly walked up to the phone as the other 2 were confused as to what was happening walked up to the phone " hello,"

" you better watch out!," ghost face yelled as the call ended and ghost face popped out the the closet door with a knife in hand.

" RUN!," Dj said as lightning through the phone at the killer as he fell to the ground. Dj ran as fast as he could upstairs screaming **(****AN:****i****didn't****have****a****lot****of****places****for****them****to****go)**while justin grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer and ran after DJ.

As the 2 boys went upstairs lightning ran to the front door and twisted the door nob to find out it was looked. He turned around just in time to see the killer running right at him, with the big blade. He froze in fear and eyes wide as the killer jabbed the knife into he's chest. Lightning screamed in pain as the killer pulled a voice changer up to his face**(****AN****ok****i****don't****know****what****its****called****but****it****was****shown****in****scream****1****&****3****when****billy****and****gale****used****it****and****whatever****:P****)**

" i told you, you had the best role... you are the start of the movie," ghost face said as he pulled the blade out of the half-dead body of lightning, dragged him outside and left him on the door step as he walked back inside.

" justin hurry!," DJ yelled running down the hallway with justin right behind him.

" wait wheres lighting!,"

" he's probably outside already come we can get out through the window," Dj said while going into justin's room and opening the window, but it was too late the killer caught up to them and stabbed justin in the back with his knife. He pushed justin onto the floor and stabbed him in the back again and again as justin screamed for help in pain.

" justin! ," DJ screamed his lungs out in fear. DJ jumped out the window, and closed it shut.

When Dj looked back into the room he saw what once was a clean blue room but now walls covered in blood and guts. DJ cried for help but noticed the killer was gone.

DJ ran to find a safe place to jump off of but looked down to see that the house was 3 stories up " oh my god, mama help me," DJ said as he jump off the roof screaming his lungs off.

DJ heard a crack and opened is eyes to find him on the parking space in the front yard. He looked down to see a bone sticking out of his leg, blood everywhere. He cried in pain and tried to crawl away. His head popped up at the sound of footsteps from behinds him. He turned onto his back to see the killer walking out the door past the dead body of his old friends Lightning, towards him.

" NO! NO! someone help me please! ," he begged as the killer pulled out a knife and walked closer and closer.

Ghost face got on his knees and slowly traced the knife around his neck. Dj kept crying as he slid the knife on his arm and chest. The kilter stood up ands stared at DJ then stomped on his broken leg.

" NO, please, NO ," DJ cried as the killer took his knife up in the air and swung the it down, ending the life of DJ.

**( AN ugh did it suck? please review even if its mean, i wanna know what all of you think. Did you think i did a lot to DJ? 1st i made him see justin die, made him jump off a roof, brake his leg, have ghost face step on his leg, then FINALLY kill him in a really sad-ish way? eh whatever I'm happy with it :P idk when ill get the next chapter up, but ill try soon. thanks again for reading :)**

**i was going to have lightning live, but i didn't know who to wright it :P**

ok well I'm going to put who's dead and who's still alive and srry if it sucked :P

dead ( in order ) : lightning, justin, DJ

still alive : dawn, noah, trent, tyler, lindsay, Brigitte, Izzy, cody, duncan, courtney, chef, heather, brick, sadie, katie, B, owen, beth, gwen, Geoff, dakota, Zoey, anne marie, Jo, chris, lashawna, harold, Sierra, Blainely, and Al


	2. Meet the future dead

ok thanks to everyone who reviewed and yes theres is a LOT of people i have to kill :) i had a big idea for this chapter but i killed Lightning :( sooo cant do that. I still don't know who I'm going to make the killer be yet, so i only know what you know. :P i also don't know who the main person is going to be i might just ... yeah idk

The sun was rising as the young teenager was jogging down the street. Jo ran up to the front of a purple house and rang the doorbell. _ding dong_

" one minute!" Beth yelled from inside the house. " Jo? What are you doing here its 6 in the morning?"

" You said that me cody and harold could carpool with you today," Jo said walking inside and taking off her jacket reveling a bright blue shirt.

" huh ... who knew you wore bright colors," snorted beth as she walked into the kitchen

" oh shut up," _Ding Dong _ " ill get it!" Jo walked up to the door to show cody and harold. " hey guys.

" JO! JO! ," Cody yelled through the door " let us in and turn on the news channel 4!" Jo opened the door and the 2 boys ran in straight to the tv.

" guys whats going on?" Beth asked walking into the living room as the news reporter chris popped up on the screen.

_" so far the police has only given us the names of the 3 boys who we killed last night by someone wearing this ghost mask," chris held up the mask " lightning Jones, justin star, and DJ parks. So far this is all we know,, we will report more infom-"_

" oh my god_ ._... justin owed me 15 bucks," Jo smirked.

" that isn't funny Jo," beth glared " people are dead!"

" we have to get to school guys or were going to be late again," harold said turning off the tv, and walking outside **(of couse harold would care about school more :P )**

" ok lets go ," beth said walking out followed by Jo and cody.

" you thought it was funny though ... right?" Jo asked as beth got in the car.

" no!" cody yelled locking the front door.

SCREAM **( AN when ever i do this, its changing scenes )**

" Brigitte come on," courtney yelled at the surfer as she stood by the front door " were going to be late and if i don't get to math on time Mr. Geller gonna kill me!"

" ok! ok! i guess i don't _need_ shower or brackfast ," the blonde said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

" see you agree with me now lets get out of here," courtney said with a smile as she graded her best friends hand and dragged her out the door.

" what no! I cant go to school not showered, I have a boyfriend!" Brigitte cried as she tried to stop courtney.

" ugh fine here ," courtney handed Brigitte a cup of water. " put it on you face and use this to dry it after your done, we still have to get Gwen," courtney said getting in the car an pulling out of the drive way.

" why do i always stay at your house?" Brigitte asked as she put here head on the window shutting her eyes for a couple more minutes of sleep.

SCREAM

" ugh god can you believe this? 3 kids just dead! " Blainely said sitting at a round table with chris and chef. " this is GREAT for ratings my show is gonna go world wide!" she yelled throwing her fist up in the air.

" um you do relies that we are a news channel.. right," chef asked drinking his coffee.

" Oh shut the hell up, i don't care I'm gonna make it big one day," she spat ignoring him and putting on make-up.

" i feel so sorry for your kids," chef replied rolling his eyes.

" Specking of those 2 arnt you soupose to take them to school today?" chris grinned while blainely eyes widened

" OH SHIT!" she ran out of the room garbing her purse.

" oh god," chris happily said " i love messing with her,"

SCREAM

There was chattering as all the kids at wawanakwa high (AN i don't think i spelled that right but whatever ) were watching the news reporters talk about the 3 boys who were killed last night.

" oh my god what the hell happened?" the goth girl Gwen said getting out the red car with her boyfriend trent and 2 friends courtney and Bridgette.

" 3 kids were killed last night, i think Dj Justin and some other guy," said Noah walking up from behind with Izzy and Owen.

" Yeah i think it was lightning," Izzy said giving Owen a big hug.

" i cant believe it there dead? They were on my baseball team," trent said putting his arm around Gwen.

" not anymore," Noah and Courtney said at the same time.

" That is _so_mean!" Bridgette said " I got to go Geoff here, bye guys " the blonde said walking off.

" Bye"

SCREAM

" hey B how you holding' up?" the clumsy athlete asked in the back of the school

" I'm ok... its just hard... I cant believe he's really gone," B said as a single tear fell down his face.

" Dude everything gonna be ok," tyler said feeling for the big guy " Dj was everyones friend the guys was probably the nieces guy in the whole school, But _you _were his brother... he'd want you to be happy"

" Yeah, i know but the things that keep... begging me is that Dj was _killed_ by someone... but i don't think whoever did this is just gonna kill 3 people and then just _stop. _He's gonna come back and after us,"

Tyler though about everything that B just said. " Do you think he might come after us too?" He asked feeling a chill going down his back.

" most likely," B said turning around to face tyler.** (AN yeah I made Dj and B brothers )**

SCREAM

Lindsay, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Brick, Zoey, and Heather were sitting on the grass in front of the school waiting for the front doors to open.

" this is so stupid, so what a couple of kids got killed, shit like this happened's all the time in this country," heather yelled laying back on the grass.

" come on even i know that this is completely crazy, I knew Justin since kindergarden, this is messed up!" Duncan rolled his eyes at Heather.

" I completely agree," Zoey said taking a grape from Geoff and Brigitte's bag.

" Hey! These are mine," Brigitte said throwing one at Zoey's face.

" umm? Ow!"

" ugh guys! Shut up! I'm trying to sleep," Lindsay said opening her eyes and punching Zoey in the arm.

" umm? Ow! again. Do all of you just love hitting me!" Zoey yelled getting annoyed.

" they were my grapes,"

SCREAM **( school just ended )**

"Hey ummm guys?...Where are we going?" Dawn asked walking behind Sadie, Katie, Sierra, and LaShawna.

" Girl were goin' to the mall, to get all this MESSED up stuff outta our heads," The loud mouth told Dawn.

" oh do you mind if i got with you,... Anne Marie was my ride but she left with Heather and Lindsay to cheer practice."

" Ohmygosh! Like you can totally come with us the more the merryer right," the fatter BFFFL Sadie said.

" I don't mind I'm just going, because Cody's going to the mall too," Sierra said.

" Yeah we could go to one of those tanning boths cuz you are _way_ too pale haha no offense ," Katie said opening her pink car.

The other 4 girls got into the car Sadie sitting in the front next to her BFFFL, and Dawn squashed between Sierra and LaShawna.

ok i already have an idea for next chapter if you remember what Dawn said " Anne Marie was my ride but she went to cheer practice with Heather and Lindsay" that gives a hint.

This felt kinda rushed to me and its just kinda a filler to inter dunce the charters.

dead ( in order ) : lightning, justin, DJ

still alive : dawn, noah, trent, tyler, lindsay, Brigitte, Izzy, cody, duncan, courtney, chef, heather, brick, sadie, katie, B, owen, beth, gwen, Geoff, dakota, Zoey, anne marie, Jo, chris, lashawna, harold, Sierra, Blainely, and Al


	3. Locker room attack

WHATS UP READERS! Wow I cant believe how many visitors I got, but sadly only 3 reviews come on people please review. It would make me want to wright more, so if you like it ... REVIEW! wow I sound like one of those people that beg for reviews that I get super annoyed by... I guess thats what you turn into once you start wright a story :)

"What do you mean your out?" Gwen yelled in the middle of Hot Topic (I love that store :P ) " I need my blueberry lipstick!"

"I'm sorry Miss, but were all out" The perky blonde said behind the counter said. " but we do have cherry Lipstick if you interested"

"Does it look like I'm interested?" Gwen said putting air quotes around _interested _"I have blue hair ... NOT RED!"

"well miss I'm sorry, but thats all we have. Im also going to have to ask you to please shut up or get out of this store" The blonde said without letting the smile off of her face.

" Ugh whatever, im outa here, come on Trent." Gewn said grabing his hand and walking out.

SCREAM **(Im sorry I just had to put that :P )**

The 5 cheerleaders, Heather, Zoey, Anne Marie, Lindsay and Dakota walked into Boney High school (Get it they all go to Wawanakwa high and Boney high as in Boney Island) "Come on girls we have an hour of practice, so don't mess it up," Heather said to the other girls, but mostly to Lindsay.

_An Hour Later_

The 5 girls practiced their routines and went to the showers, but Dakota and Zoey left out to their car instead.

"EW like that's totally gross, I mean their not going to take a _shower_?," Linsay said gaging at the thought.

"Well that explains why they always smell that fish," Heather grinned to herself and putting a towel around her body.

"Guys come on there trying to get money for collage, not all of us have rich dad's," Anne Marie tried to convince the 2 girls.

"and your point it?," Heather sarcastically said.

"Well I'm done, ill wait for you 2 by the car," Lindsay said putting her hair into a pony tail and walking out of the locker room. The 2 remaining girls quicly got into there cloths and starting walking to the locker room door.

_BEEP BEEP_

" Who is it?" Anne Marie asked getting water.

"I don't know... it says unknown,"

Heather brought the phone up to her ear "Don't answer it!" Anne Marie yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"What? Nothing bad's gonna happen Marie"

"Bu-"

"No i"m going to answer it and see who it is. Besides its probably just Al calling, because we have a date tonight,"

"Fine, but its probably the killer!" Anna Marie said wide-eyed

"What are you talking about!" Heather yelled "Your over reacting Marie"

"But they never found the killer that killed those 3 guys, that means he's still out there"

Heather looked a little scared but pulled the phone to her ear anyway.

"Hello," Heather said

"Who is it," Anne Marie whispered and put her ear next to heather's

"The killer..." Heather said turning her head around looking around the locker room "HAHA oh my god you should of seen your face, its just Al" Heather laughed while Anne Marie hit her arm.

"THATS NOT FUNNY!," Anne Marie cried "I thought we were gonna get killed gosh!"

"ugh you sound like that nerd harold ... whatever. Hold up Marie, hey babe... yeah were leaving right now...sure we can go out tomorrow ... k bye Al... Fine I'm sorry I wont call you that anymore," **(I just didn't want to wright out the hole thing) **Heather hung up the phone and the 2 girls walked to the door. Anne Marie reached for the door nob but they both heard a splash from one of the stalls.

Heather mouthed 'did you hear that?' and Anne marie nodded. Heather gestured for Anne Marie to follow as she walked over to the stall.

Anne Marie mouthed '1...2...3" and she opened the door to show Ezekiel the local kid who's home schooled. He's foot was drenched with water that was from the toilet.

"Oh my god!" Heather yelled her face as red as a cherry "What the fuck are you doing in here!" Heather walked up and punched him in the face. Because of this his nose started to bleed.

"ow! What was that for eh?" Ezekiel cried covering his nose with his hands

"For being a little pervert!" Heather screamed "You lucky I didn't do more, you little ass-"

BEEP BEEP

Heather took out her phone again and brought it to her ear

"WHAT!" Heather yelled into it.

"oh someones a little mad," A voice happily said

Heather looked at the phone screen and saw it was another unknown number "Alejandro I swear if this is you-"

"Oh so you don't need to worry cuz this isn't him,"

"If this isn't Alejandro, then who the hell is it," the asian said getting annoyed.

By this time Ezekiel had walked out of the stall and was now standing next to Anne Marie and Heather.

"Who is it, eh?" Ezekiel asked having no idea what was going on.

"Shut up you little twerp!," Heather was now giving him a death glare. " So who the hell are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare!" The voice yelled as the line went dead

"Who was it?' Anne Marie now asked looking worried more than ever.

"Just some creep... even worse than this one," she rolled her eyes pointing at Ezekiel.

"and I ju-"

"LOOK OUT, EH!"

The 3 of them turned around to see a man in a black gown with a knife.

"RUN!" The 3 teenagers all ran to the door to find it was locked. Ezekiel pushed the 2 girl towards the killer and he ran off looking for another exit.

"That little-

"Heather! Come on!," Anne Marie grabbed her hand and ran off. The killer had lost track of the 2 girls and was looking everywhere for them. Heather and Anne Marie were hiding behind a couple of lockers and were pale white with fear. Anne Marie pointed to the conner of the room just 20 feet away was a door leading outside. Heather nodded and they slowly crawled to the door.

"Hey don't go without me, eh!" the pervert yelled as loud as he could.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Heather yelled while Anne Marie put her hand on her forehead with fudstration.

The killer ran up and stabbed Ezekiel in the back. He cried in pain and was pushed on the ground. The 2 girls got off their knees and ran to the door, but the killer pulled the knife out of Ezekiel's back and through it was Anne Marie. She tripped and fell face first to the ground, but heather didn't hear her scream and kept running. Anne Marie picked up the knife to see that the killer and heather were both gone, and the only thing remaining was the dead body of Ezekiel. She looked down and saw blood everywhere, she tried to stand up but fell back on her side. She slowly crawled to the door and saw light from outside. Anne marie smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

dead ( in order ) : lightning, justin, DJ, Ezekiel

still alive : dawn, noah, trent, tyler, lindsay, Brigitte, Izzy, cody, duncan, courtney, chef, heather, brick, sadie, katie, B, owen, beth, gwen, Geoff, dakota, Zoey, Jo, chris, lashawna, harold, Sierra, Blainely, and Al

Not Sure: Anne Marie

**ohh so what just happened! I know I said Ezekiel wasn't going to be in this, but it doesn't matter because he's dead now... So is Anne Marie dead or just really close to die. Ill probably just have her die right, so I can get further into the story :D So review please! and sorry it took forever to update, I had sooooo many school project to do this week it was even funny I had to pull 3 over-nighter... in a row So yeah expect more updates quicker.**

And for the readers i have that are familiar with the Final Destination movies I have a OC fic in that section so if you want could you send one it thanks!


	4. The mall Part 1

**Ok before I start I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I really thought I was going to have more time to wright, but there was christmas, new year, parties ect. And my sleeping was all messed up. I could go on, but I dont want to bore all of you. Also I wanna give a shout out to Tigerstaysinhiscage for reveiwing every chapter and also diamond-fox and Blink FanBoy for reviewing.**

**And last chapter with the Gwen thing. I was going to have last chapter a mix of the locker room and the mall, but it didnt turn out like that. So im doing that this chapter. Also this isnt going to be as long as my other one's cuz I wanted to get this up for yall. **

**I also left some things left unfinished last chapter too. Like what happened to Lindsay? Did Zoey and Dakota get killed and never make it to the car? Is Anne Marie dead or just really fucked up! (sorry if you don't like cursing) and probably the question all of you have ... WILL GWEN EVER GET HER BLUEBERRY LIPSTICK?**

**Sorry about the long AN, but one more thing i'm SUPER sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I really thought I would have more free time over the break, but sadly not. **

**Now lets get this show on the road!**

"Lindsay! Lindsay! Where are you?" Heather screamed as she ran out of the locker room. Heather tripped and fell on the dirt with tears running down her face. She had never been so scared in her life and never so close to dying. Heather stopped dead in her tracks... And one thing was in her mind "Where's Marie" Heather ran as fast as she could back to the locker rooms. She grabbed the door handler and slowly walked in to see her friend, Anne Marie lying face first on the cold floor.

"Anne .. Anne wake up ... please," Heather cried but all of a sudden she heard foot steps. She quickly got up and walked towards the door again, only to pump into Lindsay

"Lindsay! Call the cops now!," Heather yelled at the blonde. Heather had ran off back to the car,

"What ...why?" Lindsay walked into the lacker room to see the 2 bodies and let out a bone crushing scream.

_30 Minutes later_

"Is she going to live?" Heather asked the doctor, with Lindsay right behind her.

"We arnt 100% sure, but personally I think she's gonna pull through" the doctor nodded and walked off.

"So she going to be ok?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, she going to be fine."

SCREAM ( yeah that probably sucked, but I didn't want to leave the last chapter the way it ended and I have something else planed for Ann Marie)

"So what do you guys what to do first?" Dawn asked the 4 other girls. Sitting around a table in the food court.

"Oh I have an Idea, How about we stay here for the night?" Sierra asked jumping up and down.

"What are you talking about Sierra?" LaShawna asked confused.

"I mean like we hide in one of the stores, wait in till the mall close, and just have fun," Sierra yelled taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Sierra I don't think that is such a good idea" Katie said looking scared " you know with the killer still on the loose"

Sadie bit her lip and looked at the group "I think it would be fun. The cop people probably already found the mean guy and were all safe. Im in."

"WHAT!" Katie and LaShawna said in union.

"You cant be serious Sadie, even if the cop's did catch the killer we could get in so much trouble if we got caught" said LaShawna.

"Then we don't get caught," Dawn whispered.

"Wait, Dawn you agree with them?" Katie asked.

"Well yeah, it might be a little fun. Plus I could get that tan you two were talking about," Dawn said pointing at Sadie and Sierra.

"OK fine, ill stay," said LaShawna as Sadie and Sierra cherred. "BUT, only to make sure you guys don't get in trouble."

"I'll stay too, I guess. Let me just call my mom," Katie said sipping her soda and getting out of her chair.

"OK well the mall's closeing in 10 minutes, we should fine a place to hind," Seirra said getting out of her chair.

"I call the bathroom,"Sadie said.

"ugh, i'll be in JCPenny's Trent works there and wont care. Dawn want to go with me?" LaShnawna ask

"Sure," she blonde said getting up.

"K, so when everyone leaves just call me or sadie, ill go with her," Sierra said as everyone walked away.

"Yeah mom, i'm going to stay as Sadie's house...ok...love you too," Katie walked back to the table the girls were at to only see the trash they left "oh, shit"

**Yeah, again i'm so sorry it took forever to update been soo busy. This is my new main story that i'm gonna work on. So what do you think's gonna happen? Who do you thinks gonna die next? and sorry about the the lead up chapter, I just have to kill about 5-9 more people till I can get to the bigger stuff. So Review please I still wanna know what you guys think and it'll make we wright more.**

**P.S i'm gonna try to get part 2 to this chapter up soon.**


	5. The Mall Part 2

**Hey everbnody! MIss me? Ok so sorry I havent update sence like ... 6 month? Has it really been that long? So yeah, sorry about that. After I updated that last part I started wrighting this, but I had the worst wrighters block then I just stoped thinking about it and altogether left Fanfiction ;( At one point I though about coming back, because I always hated it when people just left and some people seemed to really like this story. But when I looked at TDROTI the personalitys were so different from I though and the characters in my story were just... not them so instead of just rewrighting everything im going to just change them from this point (but keep Anne Marie nice cuz i just like her better than way)**

"Come on girl, we shouldn't stay here," LaShawna said to Dawn while looking for Trent

"Your ura **(is that how you spell that?) **saying you want to stay though," the blonde said smiling.

"My what?" LaShawna said confussed.

"Ora **(or is it like that?) **it's like you mind and soul in one"

"Yeah... my nora might say that, but this is still not a good idea," LaShawna said looking confused.

"If you didn't want to be here, you would of left a long time ago, but now were about to hide in a changing room. Theres a sense of adventure in you that wants to stay. And your going to listen to it." the shorter girl said as LaShawna stared at her in shock.

**(SCREAM)**

Katie was wondering around the mall hoping to run into one of her friends. She had never really been to the mall before, her mom thought it was too over-rated for a 16 year old. She kept calling Sadie but she wouldnt answer.

"Ugh!" the girl grunted in fedstration closing her phone for the 9th time.

"_The mall will be closing in 5 Minutes. Make your last purcheses and exit the mall" _the intercome said as Katie sat at a table.

Katie got up from her chair with a sad look on her face. She couldnt leave because after her call with her mom ender, her mom had left to a overnight birthday party for her co-worker and Katie didn't have a key for her house. Katie had wonder around intill she was infront of a Old Navy store and got a idea. Katie walked into the store and made she the worker didnt see her and fast walked into one of the open changing rooms.

_Dump, dump, dump_

Katies eyes opened wide in feer of getting caught. She knew she shouldnt have listened to Sadie and the others, she should of left when she had the chance. Her mom will kill her if she got caught.

**OK, yea that it for part 2 Ik its a little shorter than I would like (a lot more) but if I went on someone would of died :O and it would of been like 4 pages. Its a "part 2" because its half on one chapter :P IM GOING TO STICK TO THIS STORTY. I know I said that last time, but i'm really going to try this time. Review please so I know people still like it! :D Also say who you want to last awhile because im just working on my mind. Whenever I wright theres no planing just putting stuff on paper, then try to make it look pretty. I'll try to update by at least Saturday because that when i'm going to try to update weekly for now on. Thanks Matt4321**


End file.
